


A Billion Dollars

by dancingsynapses



Series: Parts of a Whole [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hilarious, Kidnapping, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsynapses/pseuds/dancingsynapses
Summary: Based on a Tumblr Incorrect Quote by JacksjustrightRival gangster, holding Beth hostage: Give us $10,000 and we'll give her back.Beth, offended: You think I'm only worth $10,000?!Rival gangster: What?Beth: Give me that *Takes megaphone*Beth: MAKE IT ONE BILLION DOLLARS.Rio, outside: ELIZABETH, SHUT THE FUCK UP.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Parts of a Whole [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727650
Comments: 24
Kudos: 152





	A Billion Dollars

Elizabeth huffs, a petulant sound muffled by the gag she has tied around her mouth and resists the urge to roll her eyes. She’d been shoved into the back of a black van after doing some late night emergency grocery shopping for ice cream, and she’s pissed that the four tubs of strawberry cheesecake ice cream she recently acquired is now most definitely melting all over the pavement. _What a waste._

She’s not afraid. Ok, maybe just slightly, but she knows these idiots are after her for money, their entire scheme to kidnap her and blackmail Rio so shoddily conceptualised and executed that she’s almost done wriggling out of her restraints just minutes after being secured to a chair.

She can hear the goons scheming around her, hushed whispers on how much to ask for and whether they should rough her up. The slight shakiness in their voices tells her just how _amateur_ they are and she almost wants to give them a lesson on _Kidnapping 101._ First of all, always secure your hostage with zip ties, and not some flimsy rope from the packaging of a random parcel.

She shuffles her feet, impatient from waiting. She wonders why Rio is taking so long, he should have gotten the message by now, and even though this isn’t their first rodeo, she’s disappointed by his reaction time. They should do a few more runs of these kidnap response scenarios when she’s back. Maybe make Mick learn how to do a drift with his car, just so he can ace those turns at high speed. She adds it to her mental to-do list.

“Mmmrgh Prrhghh!” She mumbles against her gag, gaining her some attention from her kidnappers, who remove the nasty piece of fabric they’ve been using to keep her quiet. Putting on her best damsel in distress look, she sputters, then pries her eyes wide open until tears well up in them. 

"W-w-what do you guys want!" God she loves how stupid she sounds. They barely get to reply when she heads the sounds of tyres screeching and a sly smile curls up on her face. He's here. She discreetly turns to her wrist to check her watch and her smile is replaced by a scowl. It took him an hour. Sixty whole minutes since she was taken to arrive at the warehouse. 

She hears banging on the metal doors as they fly open and wonders what her kidnappers will do next. She’s fascinated when they pull out a megaphone, god they are dumber than she thought.

“STOP RIGHT THERE!” There’s a screeching sound from the ridiculous machine that makes her wince. “WE GOT YOUR GIRL. WE’LL SHOOT HER IF YOU COME ANY CLOSER.” 

The ruckus comes to a stop, and the warehouse is suddenly awkwardly quiet. The kidnappers look at each other with uncertainty and the guy holding the megaphone shrugs his shoulders.

“WE WANT TEN GEES. PUT IT IN A BAG AND SLIDE IT OVER.” He accidentally presses a button on the side of the machine and it lets out a loud repetitive siren. The sound as stupid as this entire kidnapper-ransom scenario going on.

Ten gees? TEN FUCKING THOUSAND DOLLARS? That’s all she’s worth? Elizabeth suddenly feels a swirling rage build up in her belly. She thinks of the ice cream melting on the pavement, a colony of ants happily making home in it and she clenches her fists. 

Unraveling herself from the stupid restraints, she stomps over to the kidnapper, whom she’s taken to calling Dumbass One, and looks him straight in the eye. There’s a gun pointing at her, but she really doesn’t give a damn, considering how Rio and his boys have ten more pointing back.

“You think I’m only worth $10,000?!” Dumbass one looks flabbergasted, as if she’d suddenly turned into the Black Widow, with the way she’d untied herself from the chair.

“Give me that!” She snatches the megaphone over from him and clears her throat, she widens her feet slightly and places one hand on her hip - her power pose. She looks at Rio and even with the slight distance, she can see him clenching his jaw in obvious frustration.

“DEAR RIO AND FRIENDS, MAKE IT ONE BILLION DOLLARS.” She hears her voice bouncing off the empty walls of the warehouse and Rio’s boys sniggering slightly. 

“I mean, that’s gotta be wor-” 

“Elizabeth, shut the fuck up!” She almost drops the megaphone from how amused she is, Rio’s voice gruff and low, annoyance barely concealed as he waves his golden gun at Dumbass One. She’s displeased by how she didn’t get to finish her monologue, but does as she’s told anyway, but not before pressing the button and the sound of the siren blaring ricochets in the empty space.

_A distraction._

Rio’s boys fire a few shots in her general direction and she makes a run for it, her lungs burning while trying to catch up with the amount of oxygen her legs need to make the sprint. She overshots slightly, the force of her entire body slamming into Rio's as he stumbles back a little.

Barely even giving her time to catch her breath, he whisks her out of the warehouse and pushes her behind the black frame of his G-Wagon, giving her a once over and checking for injuries. 

"You alright?" He asks, body still wound tight from the events of the night. 

"Physically yes. But my self esteem definitely took a hit. Ten grand Rio!!! They only asked for ten grand!!" She flails her arms about in exasperation, her head flung backwards against the car as she lets out a disappointed groan. 

"That what you're worried about?" He's definitely amused now, the sides of his mouth curled up into a smirk, his voice teasing. 

"Yeah. That and the four tubs of ice cream I lost when they grabbed me. God, I really wanted some." She rubs her tummy as she grumbles. 

"That's why you were out so late tonight? The ice cream?" She nods her head sheepishly, a little embarrassed by the fact that she caused this whole drama because she wanted strawberry cheesecake. 

"You're a trip you know that? C'mon let's get you home." He ushers her towards the passenger seat but she holds her ground. Arms crossed in front of her. 

"Can do a detour for ice cream?" She doesn't expect his reaction but she enjoys watching it anyway. The way his body explodes with barely contained laughter and the way his head is thrown back in mirth. 

"Yeah sure." She's pleased with the response, but she stops when her hand reaches the handle. 

"By the way, you _were_ going to give them the money right?" He cocks a brow, then with a twinkle in his eye he replies. 

"Ten gees? Yeah sure. Not sure if you're worth a billion dollars though." 

She jabs his chest with her elbows and feels her cheeks burst into flames. 

"Kidding ma, I'd have given them every penny." 

And then she smiles, sliding into the passenger seat and melting into the buttery soft leather seats. 

Next time, she'll ask for ten billion instead. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you guys don't already know, I love Jacksjustright on Tumblr and her HILARIOUS incorrect Good Girl's quotes. If I could turn every snippet into a fic, I would.
> 
> This one was too good to resist. Hope it was fun to read!


End file.
